A number of games provide for the use of an air jet or jets to move an object as part of the game. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 743,820 to Brown, a game is disclosed in which plural air jets are used to blow game pieces around on the surface of water. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 790,895 to Henrichsen, a game device is disclosed in which air jets turn wheel arrangements so as to control the position of simulated racing horses. There are also game apparatus using streams of water rather than jets of air to move an object. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,559 to Barnby, a water squirt toy is disclosed which can be used with a variety of amusement apparatus including a vaned rotor mounted for movement along a threaded rod.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with game devices which use air jets to move an object. For example, the distance between the object to be moved by the air jet and the source of the air jet is variable over a large distance. Thus, the force of the air jet impinging on the object to be moved is also variable. In some instances, the source of the air jet may be too far away to move the object, while in other instances the source may be too close to the object so that the air jet overpowers the movement of the object. In addition, since the air jets exert the greatest force nearest the source of the jets, the players tend to place their source as close to the object as possible and often the object is touched and/or moved unfairly by the source itself rather than the air jet.